När världen rasar samman
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. Bella, Renesmee och resten av familjen Cullen får ett hemskt besked av Alice och Bellas värld rasar samman. Renesmee försöker muntra upp sin mamma trots smärtan hon själv känner. Bellas POV. SM äger allt. Låt: Somewhere over the rainbow.


Jag låg i soffan i vardagsrummet, vilket jag hade gjort i flera veckor nu. Jag sa ingenting, rörde mig inte. Jag bara låg där. Jag kände elden brinna i halsen, jag var törstig, men jag brydde mig inte om det. Renesmee var på sitt rum och hade varit instängd där lika länge som jag har legat här. Jasper satt i andra soffan och jag visste att han försökte göra mig glad igen. Men han lyckades inte. Jag tror inte ens att han vet hur han ska kunna vara glad efter det som hänt hans bror. Min kärlek. Min prins. Min Romeo.

Edward bestämde sig för att åka till Italien för att ordna någonting med Volturi. Jag ville följa med, men han hade vägrat låta mig göra det. Han kysste mig och Renesmee farväl och sedan var han borta.

"Jag kommer hem snart"

Hans sista ord var ett löfte. Ett löfte som han inte höll. Han kom aldrig tillbaka. Han kommer aldrig tillbaka. Några dagar efter att han hade åkt, tog Alice och Rosalie med mig och Renesmee till köpcentret. När vi var inne i en klädaffär och skulle köpa kläder till Renesmee stelnade Alice plötsligt till. Hennes ögon blev tomma, förutom rädslan som visade sig i dem. Jag förstod att någonting var riktigt fel, men inte att det var så fel.

"Edward"

Alice röst hade varit full av smärta och jag hade stelnat till. Rosalie skakade om Alice, frågade vad som var fel, vad det var med honom, men Alice kunde inte svara. Renesmee tog tag i min hand och jag höll den hårt i min.

Vad är det med pappa, mamma?

Till och med min dotters vackra klingande röst var full med smärta. Vi skyndade oss hem och det var inte förrän vi var samlade i vardagsrummet, hela familjen, som Alice sa orden som skulle plåga mig hur länge jag än lever.

"Edward.. Han är.. död"

När Alice hade sagt de orden kände jag hur hela världen försvann. Ingenting existerade längre, bara smärta och sorg. Jag hörde Renesmee gråta, och alla de andras snyftningar, men jag brydde mig inte så mycket om det. Jag lät smärtan ta över, jag kunde inte röra mig. Jag hörde Alice berätta vad som hade hänt, men jag orkade inte lyssna. Det enda jag behövde veta var att min Edward var död. Jag kände hur lusten till att hämnas fyllde mig, men Alice nämnde Volturi och jag visste att jag inte skulle ha en chans mot någon av dem.

Och sen den dagen har jag legat här. Jag har inte jagat, jag har inte sagt ett ord till någon. Jag kunde höra Renesmee gråta, och hur Rosalie förtvivlat försökte trösta henne. Jag visste att det egentligen borde vara jag som är där, som borde försöka torka min dotters tårar, men jag kunde inte. Rosalie är så mycket mentalt starkare än mig. Om Renesmee skulle se mig skulle hon antagligen bara må sämre. Hennes pappa var.. död och hennes mamma är ett vrak. Det låter inte som speciellt bra föräldrar.

"Mamma?"

Renesmees röst kom en meter ifrån mig. Det förvånade mig, jag hade inte hört henne komma ner från trappan. Jag hade inte hört henne sluta gråta. Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade på henne. Hennes ögon var fyllda av tårar och hennes bronsfärgade lockar var ihoptrasslade. Hon var så lik sin pappa att det gjorde ont i mig. Hon var så vacker.

"Jag har gjort en sak till dig"

Jag tittade frågande på henne, sedan öppnade jag munnen för att säga något för första gången på flera veckor.

"Vadå för något, älskling?"

Hon log, men jag såg att hon hade fått tvinga fram leendet.

"En sång. Kom mamma, snälla lyssna på den"

Hon sträckte ut sin hand mot mig. Jag tvekade en stund, men sen tog jag den och hon hjälpte mig upp. På ostadiga ben följde jag med henne till flygeln som stod i ett av hörnen i rummet. Det högg till i mitt hjärta. Det hade varit Edwards flygel. Så många gånger hade han spelat sina vackra melodier för mig på den där flygeln. Esmes favorit, min vaggvisa, Renesmees vaggvisa.

_Det är okej mamma_

Jag kände mig som en usel mamma som blev tröstad av min dotter. Hon har förlorat sin pappa, hon har lika ont som mig. Jag borde trösta henne. Hon är bara fem år, men hon ser ut och är lika mogen som en trettonåring. Men hon är ett barn. Mitt barn. Jag är hennes mamma och jag borde finnas där för henne. Hon drog med mig fram till flygeln och vi satte oss försiktigt ner på bänken bredvid varandra.

"Den här är till dig, mamma"

Hon vände sig bakåt och tittade ut genom fönstret.

"Och till dig pappa, var du nu är"

Sen började hennes fingrar dansa över tangenterna och bildade en underbar melodi. Sen öppnade hon munnen och började sjunga.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_"

Hennes röst var vacker som vanligt, trots smärtan och orden klingade trots sorgen.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skys are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_really do come true_"

Jag kände igen det där. Edward hade sagt någonting liknande till henne en gång när hon varit ledsen. Jag kände att smärtan var nära att ta över igen men jag höll huvudet högt och fortsatte lyssna på Renesmees sång.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_"

Sången var så vacker och om jag hade kunnat gråta hade jag gjort det. Min dotter hade verkligen ärvt sin pappas musiktalang.

"_That's where you find me_"

Hennes röst skar sig på slutet och jag såg att hennes tårar hade börjat rinna igen. Jag ville torka dem, men ville inte störa henne medan hon spelade. Så jag lät tårarna rinna och fortsatte lyssna på hennes sång.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, why can't I?_"

Sången fick mig att sluta tänka så mycket på det som hade hänt. På att jag hade förlorat min enda kärlek för bara några veckor sen och att jag skulle få leva för alltid utan att träffa honom igen. Men jag skulle ha min dotter och det faktumet dämpade lite av smärtan.

"_If happy little blue birds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh, why can't I?_"

Hon slutade sjunga och fingrarna rörde sig allt långsammare över tagneterna, innan hon slutade spela. När hon la sina händer i knät kramade jag om henne hårt och jag kände hur hennes tårar gjorde min tröja blöt.

"Mamma, det gör så ont.."

Jag smekte hennes hår och tryckte henne hårdare mot min kropp.

"Jag vet älskling.."

Innan vi hann säga något mer stod Alice bakom oss.

"Ehm, Bella.. Du kommer inte tro vad jag har sett"

Då hörde jag dörren öppnas och jag tittade upp. Och till min förvåning såg jag honom. Edward. Det kunde inte vara sant. Volturi hade ju dödat honom?! Jag brydde mig inte om hur han hade kommit hit, huvudsaken var att han var här. Jag släppte Renesmee och vi båda rusade fram till honom. Jag hann först, och hans armar höll hårt om min kropp. När Renesmee kom fram la han en arm om henne också. Och där stod vi, våran familj på tre. Jag trodde att jag hade förlorat den, att det bara var vi två kvar, jag och Renesmee. Men vi är tre igen. Edward lever. Och jag har aldrig varit lyckligare.


End file.
